Le temps des dernières fois
by Hafgan
Summary: L'histoire de quatre jeunes fréquentant Poudlard au temps de Potter. Un regard nouveau sur la vie des jeunes sorciers qui n'auront pas à combattre Voldemort, mais leur propres sentiments.
1. Chapter 1

**Le temps des dernières fois**

**Résumé :** Les tribulations d'un groupe d'amis à Poudlard n'ayant aucun lien avec Harry sauf le fait de fréquenter la même école au même moment que lui. Ils sont en septième année et ils ont un brillant avenir qui les attends, mais l'ombre de Voldemort plane au-dessus de leur tête. Personnages : Sarah, Isaac, Jamie et Daniel.

**Chapitre 1**

Le Poudlard Express avait quitté la gare depuis quelques heures à peine. Dans tous les compartiments, les conversations allaient bon train et bourdonnait joyeusement au travers des bruits métalliques du train. Cependant, dans l'une des cabines, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus calme. Quatre jeunes gens y prenaient place : trois garçons et une seule fille qui ne semblait pas vraiment impressionné par la présence d'une majorité mâle dans l'étroit compartiment. Le premier du bord, près de la porte, somnolant tranquillement, la tête ballottée au rythme du train était Jamie. C'était le plus grand de tous avec son 1m80 bien remplit. Il avait des épaules larges et solides et son visage était bien dessiné. Il était très beau et Jamie n'avait pas le dos voûté comme c'était parfois le cas chez les grandes personnes. Le jeune homme avait un port altier et une démarche élégante. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns tombaient devant ses yeux clôt. Sur ses lèvres rosées flottait un léger sourire. Il était parfois bien difficile de ne pas s'imaginer qu'il était en train de planifier un mauvais coup. Jamie est sans contredit le plus dégourdis et aventureux du groupe. Juste à côté de lui, Isaac avait le nez plongé dans un livre. D'origine asiatique, il avait une corpulence plutôt frêle comparativement à son ami. Les traits de son visage étaient si fins qu'il pourrait sans doute se faire passer pour une femme si on lui donnait quelques artifices. Ses cheveux noir corbeau, ses yeux couleur obsidienne et sa peau de lait lui donnaient un charme énigmatique. D'un calme réfléchit, la nature l'avait doté d'une intelligence hors du commun. En face d'Isaac, le front appuyé contre la fenêtre du compartiment, Sarah regardait le paysage de plus en plus sauvage défiler d'un regard perdu. Un peu garçon manqué, la jeune femme était dotée d'un caractère solide. Elle refusait d'admettre ses faiblesses et quiconque la provoquait le regrettait amèrement par la suite. Ayant perdu sa mère très jeune, elle avait été élevé par son père. L'absence d'une présence féminine dans sa vie avait fait d'elle une dure à cuire pas très porté sur le maquillage et autres déguisements. Pourtant, avec ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés et ses grands yeux bleus, Sarah pourrait en faire baver plus d'un. Finalement, il y avait Daniel. Non, ce n'était pas le bouche trou de la petite bande, c'était même le meilleur ami de Jamie. D'un caractère semblable, les deux jeunes hommes adoraient rire et s'amuser ensemble. Daniel était plus exubérant que Jamie et il accumulait les bourdes mais on lui pardonnait facilement. Son sourire charmeur venait à bout de tout… ou presque. Son visage rond et jovial et ses yeux bleus pétillant de malice faisaient de lui un être charmant. Ainsi, avec un tel mélange de personnalité, c'était étonnant que le voyage soit aussi calme. Il faut dire que les quatre complices c'étaient vu tout l'été, ainsi ils n'avaient rien de nouveau à se raconter contrairement à la majorité des étudiants dans le train.

L'histoire de leur amitié remontait à leur première année. Les quatre jeunes sorciers avaient été placés dans la même maison, soit à Serdaigle et comme les nouveaux restent pas mal tout le temps ensembles, ils avaient rapidement noué des liens qui devinrent rapidement indestructibles. Ensembles, ils avaient détesté des professeurs, étudié jusqu'à ce que leur tête soit sur le point d'exploser, rigolé au coin du feu et tenter de transformer le monde à l'ombre d'un arbre. Tant de hauts et de bas qui faisaient en sorte qu'ils avaient cette impression agréable qu'ils n'avaient aucun secret les uns pour les autres. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que cette année, les choses allaient radicalement changer. À l'aube de leur septième année, les quatre amis allaient en apprendre beaucoup plus sur eux-mêmes ainsi que sur ceux qu'ils fréquentent depuis tant d'année et ce qu'ils prenaient pour acquis seraient durement éprouvés. Inconscients de tout cela, Jamie, Isaac, Sarah et Daniel restaient en silence, l'esprit vagabondant dans des contrés inconnues.

Au bout d'un moment qui leur sembla être une éternité, Jamie se redressa d'un bon sur son siège comme si on l'avait piqué au derrière avec une aiguille. Tous les occupants du compartiment sursautèrent en même temps.

-Ha ! Mon Dieu ! Glapi Jamie, affolé en passant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Sarah d'une voix rauque tendit qu'elle s'étirait doucement sur la banquette.

Jamie la regarda d'un œil effaré.

-Ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas encore réalisé ! S'exclama le jeune homme comme si l'ignorance de la jeune femme était très grave.

-Nous sommes en septième année ! Répondit-il aux interrogations silencieuses des autres occupants. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela signifie ?

-Que nous sommes en septième année. Souffla Isaac aux côtés de Jamie. « Je ne vois pas ce que cela à de choquant… »

Jamie s'enfonça un peu dans son siège avant de regarder tour à tour ses amis qui étaient visiblement étonné de sa réaction. Habituellement, il était du genre à tout relativisé et de prendre à la légère à peu près tout y comprit les examens les plus importants.

-Hé bien… reprit-il d'une voix beaucoup moins assuré maintenant que ses amis ne semblaient pas le comprendre. C'est l'année des dernières fois… Ce soir c'est notre dernier banquet de début d'année, de ce fait se sera notre dernier et ultime banquet à la fin de l'année. C'est aussi la dernière fois qu'on verra Dumbledore et dernière chance d'avoir des retenues.

Commençant à saisir, un air de tristesse se dessina sur le visage des quatre compagnons.

-Tu sais, moi je n'aurais aucun mal à me passer des retenues fini par dire Daniel en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Mais tu as raison, je n'avais pas réalisé. Allez à Poudlard c'est devenu… une habitude.

-Et c'est dure de briser une habitude… enchaîna Isaac en déposant dans son sac le livre qu'il lisait quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Je me demande comment sa sera lorsque viendra le premier septembre et que nous, au lieu de monter dans le train, on ira au travail. Fit Sarah en s'intéressant soudainement à la conversation.

Un petit sourire ironique s'afficha sur les lèvres de Jamie.

-Oui, nous serons sans doute tous de fières gratte-papiers au ministère de la magie… Sauf Isaac, bien entendu. Lui, il ira bander les plaies les plus purulentes et les plus écoeurantes à Ste Mangouste.

-C'est charmant ! Siffla ce dernier en se renfrognant légèrement. « J'imagine que c'est le lot de tous les jeunes qui sortent de Poudlard. Il faut faire sa place. Par contre, je vais sans doute m'ennuyer longtemps de cet école ne serais-ce que pour l'ambiance. Je crois qu'il est tout simplement impossible d'être mal à l'intérieur de ses murs. Non ? »

Les autres acquiescèrent silencieusement. Voilà maintenant qu'ils étaient plongés en pleine nostalgie ou chacun, à tour de rôle, racontait une aventure qui les avait marqué. Comme ils étaient toujours ensemble, certains y allaient de leurs petits commentaires personnels soit pour rectifier un détail ou en ajouter de plus croustillants. Ce fut donc sous l'hilarité générale que l'on entendit toquer doucement à la porte au bout d'une heure.

-Vous avez faim ? Demanda une voix aimable au travers de la porte close.

-Ha ! C'est le chariot, enfin, je meurs de faim ! s'exclama Daniel, ravie. Puis, au moment où il sortait une petite bourse de ses bagages, il se ravisa et se laissa tomber assis sur la banquette.

-C'est bien la première fois que je te vois hésiter à la venu du chariot. Fit Sarah qui fouillait ses poches à la recherche de quelques Mornilles égarés.

-Hé bien, je pensais au buffet qui nous attendait se soir. J'ai soudainement réalisé que sa serait dommage de gaspiller une montagne de nourriture délicieuse parce que j'ai mangé quelques chocogrenouilles.

-Quelques ! S'exclama Sarah en cessant sa recherche. Je t'ai vu en enfiler une dizaine en quelques minutes durant l'été. J'en avais la nausée pour toi !

-L'estomac à parlé ! Déclara Jamie. « Je crois que vous pouvez continuer votre chemin » ajouta le grand brun en regardant son compagnon d'un air amusé.

Tendit que les clochettes du chariot à friandises s'éloignaient dans le wagon, Jamie ajouta sur un ton moqueur.

-C'est bien la première fois que je te vois renoncer à quelques friandises.

-Ce n'est que pour en manger plus durant le dîner rétorqua Isaac qui était resté silencieux durant un moment.

Le petit groupe éclata de rire. C'était bien connu, Daniel était incapable de résister à de la bonne nourriture. Il était même un excellent cuisinier lorsque sa mère le laissait approcher assez longtemps la cuisine. Son grand rêve, avant qu'il apprenne que c'était des elfes de maison qui faisait le travail, était de cuisiner à Poudlard. Maintenant que ses illusions avaient été brisées, il avait plutôt décidé de garder la cuisine comme un passe-temps et d'aller au ministère de la magie. Il était parfaitement conscient du danger que représentait le fait d'aller travailler là-bas, surtout depuis le retour de Voldemort, mais il avait envie de changer les choses. Qui sait ? Peut-être que le futur premier ministre s'appellerait Daniel Hawking !

Le temps passa lentement. Tous les voyages dans le Poudlard Express étaient très longs, on partait à 11h précise pour arriver à la nuit tombé. Lorsque le soleil commençait à descendre à l'horizon, c'était habituellement le signal aux élèves qu'il était temps de se changer pour enfiler leurs robes de sorcier. Ainsi, au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient tous revêtus de noir avec, sur leur poitrine, l'écusson de leur maison.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, la nuit était tombée mais la présence de la lune projetait une faible lumière bleutée. Non loin de la gare, une longue rangée de carrosses tirés par rien du tout attendait les élèves des niveaux supérieurs à la première année. Ceux-ci allaient avoir droit à la traverser rituelle du lac. De la gare, on pouvait distingué les points lumineux des tours de Poudlard. Sarah, Jamie, Isaac et Daniel montèrent ensemble dans le premier carrosse qui s'ébranla aussitôt que les portes furent fermées.

-Enfin arrivé ! S'extasia Jamie en s'étirant le plus possible le cou pour voir l'imposante silhouette du château. Je commençais à avoir des fourmillements dans les jambes à rester assis tout ce temps.

Le carrosse s'immobilisa au pied du grand escalier et ouvrit ses portes pour permettre aux quatre étudiants de descendre. Une masse grouillante gravissait les marches en parlant joyeusement et le flot d'élève fut endigué dans le hall en direction de la grande salle éclairé par des milliers de chandelles. Quatre grandes tables disposées parallèlement accueillaient les élèves des différentes maisons. Une cinquième perpendiculaire aux autres était réservé aux corps professoral de l'établissement. Certains professeurs s'y trouvaient déjà : le maître des potions Severus Rogue, la femme au regard d'aigle Mme Rolanda Bibine en plus de la professeur de botanique en grande conversation avec le minuscule Filius Flitwick. C'était le directeur de maison de nos jeunes sorciers. Il ne faut pas se méprendre. Il est peut-être petit, mais c'est un redoutable sorcier !

Ils prirent place à la table des Serdaigle. Flitwick, les reconnaissant, leur adressa un sourire poli que Jamie interpréta comme quelque chose qui signifie qu'il était prêt à leur donner des retenues.

-Je parie que j'aurais une retenu d'ici la fin de la semaine. Maugréa ce dernier en jetant un bref coup d'œil à la table des professeurs.

Les autres ne répondit rien, mais se contentèrent de sourire en sachant très bien que le jeune homme était parfaitement capable de le faire.

La cérémonie de répartition se passa sans problème notable. Dix nouveaux Serdaigle vinrent grossir les rangs de la maison et chacun furent accueillit avec de grands cris de joie. Ensuite, se fut l'heure du buffet. Comme ils l'avaient prédit, la table se chargea d'une quantité incroyable de nourriture aux parfums et aux saveurs savoureux.

C'est avec l'estomac bien remplit que nos jeunes amis se glissèrent sous les couvertures chaudes de leur lit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires. Je sais que l'idée n'est pas très original, mais j'avais envie de montrer la vie à Poudlard au temps de Potter avec les yeux de personnages ne fréquentant ni Gryffondor et ni Serpentard. Je voulais aussi brosser le portrait d'adolescent ayant une vie à peu près normale et qui doivent traverser des épreuves bien différentes de celle que peut vivre Harry !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Voici un chapitre où nous serons du point de vue d'Isaac !

Isaac avait presque oublié à quel point ses compagnons de dortoir pouvaient ronflé durant la nuit. Surtout s'ils étaient bien repus comme hier soir après le festin du début d'année. La nuit avait donc été quelque peu agitée et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il était encore très tôt et il se sentait fourbu et courbaturé. Dans son lit, il s'étira comme un félin avant de se relever doucement afin de ne pas faire de bruit. Dans le lit à droite du sien, Jamie dormait à poing fermé. Il n'avait jamais vu avant quelqu'un avoir cette faculté de s'endormir aussitôt qu'il posait la tête sur un oreiller. À gauche, Daniel ronronnait comme un chat. Couché en boule, ses couverture prisonnières entre ses jambes, il avait un vague sourire aux lèvres et, durant un moment, Isaac se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien rêver.

En posa ses pieds nue sur le sol, il tressaillit légèrement en sentant la morsure de la pierre froide sous la plante de se pieds chaud. Le jeune asiatique se hâta d'enfiler ses pantoufles. On pourra dire ce que l'on veut, c'est super confortable des pantoufles lorsque le plancher est fait de pierre. Sur une chaise près de son lit, on avait soigneusement disposé son uniforme qui ressemblait vaguement à celui des collégiens moldus avec en plus la grande robe noire traditionnelle. Il emporta le tout jusqu'à la salle de bain ou il allait prendre sa douche du matin. Isaac prit une serviette propre et moelleuse qui sentait légèrement la lavande qu'il prit soit de suspendre à un crochet pour éviter qu'elle ne soit trempée par le jet d'eau.

Le jeune homme actionna la pompe de douche. Il entendit un léger chuintement suivit par un bref tremblement de tuyauterie qui devait dater du siècle dernier avant que l'eau commence à couler, glacée. Il recula vivement en jurant. Isaac du attendre quelques secondes avant que l'eau soit enfin à la bonne température soit presque bouillante. Il se lava les cheveux avec vigueur puis le reste de son corps. Un frais parfum masculin embaumait l'air chargé d'humidité. Il resta un moment immobile sous la douche, les yeux fermer à laisser l'eau couler le long de son corps nu. Ses cheveux noir et trempé collaient sur son crâne et sa peau était légèrement rougie par la température de l'eau. Il ne remua que lorsqu'il entendit un autre sorcier entrer dans la salle de bain.

-T'as vue l'heure qu'il est ? Bougonna une voix qu'Isaac reconnu comme étant la voix de Daniel. Ce n'était certainement pas le bruit d'un douche qui allait tirer Jamie de son sommeille.

-L'heure de te lever. Répondit aussitôt le jeune homme avec un large sourire que Daniel ne pouvait pas voir mais qu'il devinait sans doute. Ce dernier répondit par un grognement agacé et retourna d'un pas traînant dans le dortoir.

Isaac ferma le robinet qui refit le même bruit de chuintement et le jeune homme prit la serviette et s'assécha le corps. Avec beaucoup de précautions, il s'habilla et au bout de quelques minutes, le sorcier émergea dans le dortoir où les ronflements se faisaient encore attendre. Un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre indiquait qu'il était 6h45. Il avait imaginé qu'il était beaucoup plus tôt. Apparemment, les autres n'étaient plus du tout habitué aux horaires matinales de Poudlard. Isaac alla prendre sa baguette magique qu'il avait déposée la veille sur sa table de chevet.

-Navré les gars, mais aux grands maux aux grands remèdes.

Il pointa sa baguette magique sur le corps inerte de Jamie et dit dans un murmure :

-Enervatum.

Le pauvre Jamie se réveilla d'un bond en poussant un petit cri de frayeur. Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de réveiller quelqu'un, ce sortilège étant habituellement utilisé pour réanimer les victimes stupéfixiées, mais c'était tout aussi efficace pour réveiller un ours en hibernation. L'ours étant Jamie qui regardait maintenant son ami d'un œil torve.

-Tu peux me dire ce qu'il te prend tout a coup ?

-Dans 15 minutes il sera sept heures et les cours commence à huit heure. Le temps de manger et de se rendre au local…

Le jeune homme grimaça mais accepta tout de même de se lever d'un pas lent pour se rendre à la douche. Son éclat avait réveillé et les autres qui émergeait tranquillement de sous leur amas de couvertures

-Je vous attends dans la salle commune. Cria-t-il à Daniel et Jamie avant de descendre par l'étroit escalier qui menait à une vaste salle circulaire.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil installé devant une grande fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Du moins, une partie du parc car la moitié de la vue était bouchée par les autres tours du château mais au-delà, le parc s'étendait dans toutes sa splendeur. Les derniers lambeaux de brume flottaient au-dessus du lac. Juste à côté, la masse sombre de la forêt interdite s'étendait à perte de vu. Il pouvait distingué à sa lisière la cabane d'Hagrid où un mince filet de fumée noir s'échappait de sa cheminé. C'était un matin plutôt frais et la rosée donnait un aspect givré à la pelouse.

-À quoi penses-tu ? Souffla une voix qu'il reconnu aussitôt.

Isaac tourna la tête en direction de Sarah donc le visage était encadré par son épaisse chevelure bouclée.

-À rien ! Je déteste qu'on me pose cette question.

Sarah alla s'assoire sur le tabouret juste à côté du fauteuil d'Isaac.

-Jolie paysage ! De notre dortoir, on peut apercevoir, si on se penche dans le vide et qu'on se torde un peu le cou, le terrain de Quidditch.

Isaac regarda la jeune fille d'un air cynique :

-Autant dire que tu ne vois rien !

-Tu as raison, mais, tu sais, j'aime bien se paysage de tours ! Tu sais que si tu es patient, tu peux même apercevoir Dumbledore dans son bureau…

-Boooooooooooooooooooooonjour Sarah !

C'était Daniel qui venait d'arriver dans la salle commune. Il avait encore les yeux petits de fatigue et baillait fréquemment. Visiblement, la journée allait commencer péniblement. Il fut suivit peu après par Jamie qui était beaucoup plus réveillé que son ami. Se dernier avait encore les muscles tendu par le sort que lui avait lancé Isaac quelques minutes plus tôt rendant sa démarche un peu laborieuse.

-Toi ! J'te jure je vais me venger ! Marmonna le jeune homme lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur de ses amis. Même si on devinait qu'il était sérieux, ses yeux étaient brillants de malice. Isaac devrait être sur ses gardes toute la journée.

Ensemble, ils quittèrent la tour de Serdaigle pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Le château semblait déjà bien réveillé. Dans un flot presque continu, les étudiants des différentes maisons franchissaient les hautes portes en bavardant joyeusement. Certains étaient excités à l'idée de commencer les cours, d'autres, surtout les plus vieux, semblait simplement replonger dans une routine bien établis.

Les tables étaient déjà garnies par le repas du matin. Une bonne odeur de pain grillé venait titillé les narines des grands affamés. Certains préfets distribuaient déjà les horaires de cours.

-Septième année ? Demanda une voix claironnante non loin d'eux.

-Oui, par ici ! Répondit Jamie en déposant le pot de confiture de framboise.

-Vos noms ? Demanda une jeune femme rondelette au visage joufflu et jovial.

-James Alexander Fraser, Sarah Elizabeth Ferguson, Isaac Suichi Cavendish et Daniel Emeric Hawking. Répondit Jamie en articulant bien chaque nom pour être certain qu'elle avait tout comprit.

-Suichi ? Demanda la jeune préfète, incrédule.

-C'est le nom de mon père. Marmonna Isaac en foudroyant la jeune femme du regard.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, la préfète laissa tomber quatre morceaux de parchemin de l'importante liasse qu'elle tenait dans ses mains avant de s'éloigner en direction d'un autre groupe de Serdaigle qui venait d'arriver. Chacun s'empara de l'horaire qui lui était destiné. Une moue cynique de dessina sur le visage de Jamie qui se mit en chantonner :

-Qu'est-ce que j'aime les lundi matins ! Double cours de potion avec le merveilleux Roooooooooooogue !

-Ils tiennent à ce qu'on se souvienne longtemps de notre dernière année. Marmonna Isaac en glissant son horaire dans la poche de son uniforme.

-Ho, ne fait pas la tête pour cela ! Soit fier de tes origines… Au fait, il signifie quoi ton nom ? Il me semble que tu ne l'as jamais dit. Demanda Daniel en mordant avec appétit dans une pomme.

Isaac haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas appris le Japonais. Mon père est parti avant même ma naissance… Bon, je vais chercher mes affaires pour le cours de Rogue.

Sur ce, Isaac quitta la table en silence sous les regards médusés de ses amis. Tous savaient que sa famille était un sujet délicat. Le jeune homme en voulait beaucoup à son père d'avoir abandonner sa mère alors qu'elle était enceinte. Depuis, ils vivaient dans la misère parce que même les propres parents de sa mère l'avaient déshérité. Les Cavendish était une famille puissante et respectable. Un rien suffisait pour s'attirer les foudres du patriarche. Ils avaient catégoriquement refusé de voir le petit et Isaac se sentait atrocement coupable de la situation de sa mère.

À huit heures tapant, une dizaine d'étudiants étaient enfermé dans les cachots. Ils étaient tous parmi les meilleurs de l'école dans cette matière car Rogue était des plus sévère pour ce qui est de l'enseignement supérieur en potion.

Se dernier ne se fit pas attendre. Il entra dans la salle de cours comme un corbeau venant se poser sur le sol. Sa grande cape noire virevoltait dans son sillage le rendant encore plus impressionnant à regarder. Arrivé devant son bureau, il se retourna face aux élèves afin de les toiser du regard un à un.

-C'est votre dernière année ici, à Poudlard et vous êtes parmi les rares étudiants à suivre ce cours.

Son ton de voix était doucereux. Il laissait entendre que cette année, sa ne serait pas facile du tout et qu'il allait vraiment les mettre à l'épreuve.

-Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous le méritez et j'espère bien que vous allez vous montrer digne de cet… honneur si puis-je dire ainsi.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître une liste d'ingrédients sur le tableau noir du cachot. Isaac ouvrit aussitôt un petit cahier vierge et y griffonna la date et la potion du jour : potion d'invisibilité. C'était le genre de potion qui, à la moindre erreur, se transformait en un poison violent, ne serais-ce qu'un simple tour en moins ou en trop ou même dans le mauvais sens.

-Vous trouverez la marche à suivre des pages 4 à 8 de votre manuel. Vous avez deux heures pour faite la première étape. La seconde, qui est aussi la dernière, sera effectuée dans un mois. À vos chaudrons !

Aussitôt, le petit groupe s'activa. Isaac avait choisit de travailler avec Daniel. Jamie et Sarah étaient ensemble, un peu plus loin les deux penchés sur leur livre de potion. La liste d'ingrédient était longue, mais heureusement, seulement un peu plus de la moitié était à préparer maintenant.

-Occupe toi de broyer la corne de licorne, je m'occupe de couper le gingembre et des limaces à cornes. Marmonna Isaac en regardant la marche à suivre. Ces trois ingrédients étaient à incorporer à la potion coup sur coup, sans attendre sinon la potion serait ratée.

Un peu plus loin, Jamie et Sarah faisait la même chose jusqu'au moment où Jamie poussa une petite exclamation de douleur. Il venait de se couper en préparant le gingembre et la coupure, même si elle paraissait peu profonde, saignait abondamment menaçant la réussite de la potion.

-Aïe ! Sarah, tu peux m'aider S.T.P. ?

La jeune femme laissa la corne de licorne et commença à fouiller dans son matériel de potion. Sarah gardait toujours quelques remèdes pour les blessures bénignes qu'elle préparait elle-même. Elle sortie un flacon remplit d'un liquide jaunâtre. C'était une solution filtrée de tentacules de Murlap marinés très efficace pour soulager les douleurs. La jeune sorcière entraîna Jamie jusqu'au robinet où elle nettoya avec beaucoup de soin la petite coupure. Jamie était étonné d'autant de douceur de la part de Sarah qu'il avait toujours vu comme un redoutable petit brin de femme. Une foi la peau bien propre, elle déversa une petite quantité du liquide jaunâtre et la sensation de brûlure disparue d'un seul coup. Elle termina ses soins en faisant un petit bandage sommaire.

-Si tu n'as pas confiance en mes soins maisons, tu pourras allez voir l'infirmière. Lança Sarah en regardant Jamie.

-Tu sais bien que je te fais entièrement confiance. Souffla Jamie dans un demi sourire. Ses yeux étaient brillants dans la pénombre et la lumière dansante des feux qui se consumaient sous les chaudrons projetait des ombres mouvantes sur son visage. Il apparu soudainement à Sarah comme étant très beau. Jamais durant ces sept dernières années elle ne l'avait vu ainsi et cela provoqua en elle un pincement douloureux.

-Il faut se remettre au travail. S'exclama soudainement Sarah brisant du même coup la magie du moment.

Sur ce, elle fila en direction du chaudron et s'appliqua avec une concentration exagérée à broyer la corne à grand coup de pilon. Jamie restant pantois durant un moment, fronçant légèrement les sourcils face à la réaction de son amie. Il retourna finalement à son chaudron, en silence, en pensant qu'il valait mieux ne pas la questionner.

-J'ai jamais vu un cours aussi long et pénible de ma vie ! Siffla Daniel entre ses dents tout en se laissant tomber dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Il a un don pour toujours débuter ses cours de façon atroce. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la prochaine étape.

-Il parait qu'il va nous amener dans la forêt interdite chercher nous même nos ingrédients pour de futurs potions. Certains ne se retrouve même pas chez les apothicaires. Ajouta Jamie en examinant sa coupure d'un œil attentif. Visiblement, Sarah avait fait un bon travail.

La jeune fille en question c'était aussitôt enfuis en direction de son dortoir en prétextant qu'elle avait oublier quelque chose.

-Vous ne trouvez pas Sarah… étrange ? Demanda soudainement Jamie qui avait refait son bandage.

-Non, elle est comme d'habitude. C'est-à-dire complètement imprévisible. Tu n'avais pas remarqué avant ? Demanda Daniel en souriant.

-Non, je ne sais pas. Elle a soigné ma coupure et elle a commencé à être étrange. Peut-être que c'était la vue du sang…

Il n'eu pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit que Sarah réapparaissait, le menton bien haut comme si de rien était.

-Bon, nous avons défense contre les forces du mal cet après-midi avec la nouvelle prof à 13 heures. Peut-être devrions nous aller dans la grande Salle s'informer du genre de cours qu'elle donne et en profiter pour manger aussi. Le cours de potion m'a… vidé.

Sans rien dire de plus, elle fonça vers la sortie. Oui, aujourd'hui, son attitude était des plus étranges.

L'après-midi se déroula sans trop d'histoire, mise à part la nouvelle professeure, Ombrage, de défense contre les forces du mal dont l'incompétence fut admise par tout le monde. Jamais personne n'avait vu un cours aussi ennuyant, simplement à lire des théories. Visiblement, chaque cours serait semblable.

-Je ne sais pas. Dit Jamie en réponse à une question posée par Daniel. Je ne suis pas du genre à me lancer dans la mêlée tête baissée, mais je crois en l'utilité d'un cours pratique. Je me vois mal combattre à coup de livre ou de théorie.

-C'est encore drôle ! Rétorqua Isaac. Recevoir un grimoire par la tête peut être douloureux.

Les trois jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire. De son côté, Sarah était plongé dans la lecture d'un épais grimoire. C'était l'équivalent d'un dictionnaire moldu, mais pour les ingrédients en potions. Certains étaient vraiment étranges et faisaient grimacer de dégoût la jeune femme. Rogue avait donné comme devoir d'expliquer les effets de chaque ingrédient dans la potion qu'ils étaient en train de préparé ainsi que d'expliquer les éventuels effets secondaires. Il y en avait un de particulièrement amusant qui faisait clignoter la personne passant de visible à invisible en quelques secondes. Cet état, selon le livre, pouvait duré jusqu'à une semaine sans qu'il y ait de remède.

-Vous devriez vous mettre à votre devoir de potion maintenant. Marmonna Sarah toujours penchée sur son livre. On va s'arracher se livre !

Il y eu quelques murmure de protestation mais les raclements de chaises lui indiquèrent que tous obtempérèrent calmement.

Merci pour vos commentaires, ils me font vraiment plaisirs. Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, la suite devrait arriver bientôt, j'espère !


End file.
